Dark Breakers
by Beywriter
Summary: The Dark Bladers can't rest, the only way they can is if they kill the Majestics, the trouble is they can't interact with our world so they must pick a group of people most close to the Majestics FINAL CHAPTER UP STORY COMPLETED! HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!
1. Wrestless minds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES AND FOUL LANGUAGE...IT IS INTENDED AS A HALLOWEEN HORROR STORY

**Dark Breakers**

**Restless Minds**

"For years we have been trapped in an abyss but my mind is not at rest...for questions and feelings linger which trap us between this world and the next."

"The dark is a lonely place to be sometimes but it is the place I feel more comfortable..."

"All we are now is an echo of who we once were...but together we have a strength..."

The four figures of evil assembled in their dark abyss.  
Their eyes glowing was the only source of light.  
"I am restless...do you not feel the same?" The Mummy spoke.  
"No, we cannot...we have a problem" Zomb replied.  
"There must be something we can do to finally rest."  
"Maybe our ties with the Majestics are keeping us awake?"  
"Lupinex my Brother you maybe right."  
"But we cannot influence anything in our forms."  
"We must posses people they trust as friends" Sanguinex suggested.  
The others agreed.  
"But who can we take to attack the Majestics?" Cenotaph asked.  
There was quiet for a few moments before Zomb answered.  
"The only people we know who are friends with the Majestics are the Bladebreakers."  
"The...Bladebreakers" they said in unison.  
"Yes of course the Bladebreakers, we know them well and so do the Majestics...we can get close enough if we posses their bodies...they wont know what hit them!"  
"The means and methods for this attack are being realized...we'll possess them at night when they will be weaker and maybe asleep...they will never be able to put up a decent fight" Sanguinex smirked evilly waved a hand, a cloud of smoke appeared and they could see the Bladebreakers from above blading.  


* * *

They would be extra tired tonight.  
The cloud vanished.  
"We attack late tonight and then go to Robert's family mansion...from what I've seen they are all there" the Wolf said, the others nodded.  
"Being in Human bodies will stop our natural fear of light, but once again we will feel things, hunger...touch...pain and maybe more, so be careful."  
"Who will be taking who?" Cenotaph asked.  
"I'll be taking Tyson" the Vampire asked.  
"Alright...I'll take the Neko-Jin" Cenotaph said.  
"Kai sounds fine for me"  
"Well, looks like Lupinex gets little Maxie"  
"What about the other two Bladebreakers?"  
"Kill them both" Sanguinex said.  
With that they all disappeared into the dark.

Author notes

Beywriter: Happy Halloween!  
Ray: I'm gonna dress as a vampire  
Max: Okay, please leave a review, they will improve the Author and reviews make the Author HAPPY!  
Tyson: Beywriter's going to update every day until the 31st of October

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	2. Two Minds, one grave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence and Ray's dirty mouth, there are some explicit words

**Dark Breakers**

**Two minds one grave**

The bathroom door opened and Ray came out wearing PJ bottoms and a towel over his right shoulder.  
His hair was loose, his headband on the bedside table and his skin slightly damp after the shower he took.  
But his muscles ached after Kai's military boot camp approach to training.  
He entered his room walking in to blackness turning on the side lamp.  
"Night Ray" Ray turned around to see Tom coming in, a recent addition to the team and had uses as a stand in, he had long brown hair going halfway down his back with brown eyes, he was a couple of inches taller than Tyson and now wore gray PJ bottoms and a white top, a vision of beauty in Ray's eyes.  
"Night dude...ah..." like I said they ached.  
"Okay Ray?"  
"Kai's crazy routines are killing my muscles."  
"Me too."  
At least he wasn't the only one complaining, Ray went back and closed the door.  
Ray slid back the covers and just gave his skin a quick last once over drying it.  
He got his brush out and began the long and tedious task of brushing, completely unaware they was being watched but not by Tom as he removed his shirt and grabbed a brush freeing his long hair and brushed it.  


* * *

When he was done, Ray picked out the bits of hair from the brush and binned it.  
Now their bed looked welcoming.  
Tom climbed in first and then Ray did.  
Ray turned off the lamp and snuggled down into the covers as Tom wrapped his arms around Ray.  
"Night Ray."  
"Night Tom...love you."  
"You too" Tom kissed Ray on the side of his head.  


* * *

All the others were also now falling to sleep when the four dark entities materialized inside the Granger home.  
"Okay, let's get this done so we can rest" Lupinex whispered, they all went to find the ones they had volunteered for.  


* * *

First Cenotaph found the sleeping Neko-Jin, gentle purring gave the sound of him sleeping, he was unaware of the other boy in the room.  
He slowly approached the sleeping teen and then changed more into a gas and floated over to Ray's mouth and nose allowing him to be breathed in.  
When he was breathed in, he assumed control.  
Ray's body started to shake violently and his breath's became short and sharp.  
His clean skin began to sweat cold sweat as his body spasmed.  
After a few moments it was over.  
Tom was a heavy sleeper and didn't wake.  
All that could be heard were short gasps as he tried to draw in his first breath in about six years.  
"_What's happening...who are you_?" Ray asked.  
"_Cenotaph of the Dark Bladers, you're all gonna help us kill the Majestics._"  
"_Why_?"  
"_Then we can rest in peace._"  
Slowly he got used to moving a body and the pain he couldn't remember.  
Cenotaph slowly managed to sit up.  
Then he realized he had all of Ray's memories.  
"_This feels...odd._"  
Next he swung the hijacked body over and tried to stand up, but he couldn't and fell his knees hit the floor and he yelled out in pain before slapping a hand over his mouth.  
That was Ray's voice and then he remembered that obviously it would be.  


* * *

But that woke Tom up.  
"Ray?" he looked over to see Ray on the floor, fallen out of their bed.  
"You okay?" Cenotaph looked towards Tom and glared, he was one that was to be killed.  
He remembered the quick conversation between Ray and Tom earlier and made a response.  
"I just fell out of bed."  
Cenotaph managed to stand.  
"I'm okay now."  
Cenotaph returned to the bed.  
"Sure? You look like you had a nightmare?"  
"I did but I'm okay now"  
Tom had a saddened look on his face and love in his eyes.  
"_And now I'm going to kill your lover._"  
"_NO_" Ray screamed and began trying to fight but he had been pushed aside and now only existed as a voice.  


* * *

Cenotaph pulled the covers over again and then attacked with a punch to Tom's face.  
"AAH...what the hell?"  
"_PLEASE STOP!_"  
Cenotaph kneed Tom in the gut twice with a powerful force, then there was a snap and something had to be broken.  
A loud scream filled the air that sounded like Kenny and a sound of something heavy hit the floor.  
"_PLEASE...TOM'S INNOCENT...WHY KILL HIM_?"  
"_He'll try and stop us_..._so will Kenny._"  
Cenotaph then pinned Tom to the bed and delivered a few more punches.  
Tom yelled out in pain and tried to hit his assailant that happened to be the one he loved.  
Tom managed to knock Ray off him and he fell off to the floor growling.  
Cenotaph then lunged at Tom, the gravity of it all, he was thrown back against the wall, his head whacked the wall and he was dazed, stars and flashes clouded his vision.  
"_I'm so sorry Tom_" Ray said.  


* * *

Cenotaph grabbed the boys head and repeated hitting Tom's head against the wall and his skull eventually cracked.  
Tom was in incredible pain.  
The last words that slipped from Tom's mouth before his head made contact for the final time was.  
"Ray..."  
his body slumped to the side lifeless.  
"_NO, YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, YOU SICK BASTARD, YOU EVIL SON __OF A BITCH, I FUCKING HATE YOU!_"  
"_Language Mr. Kon..language._"  
Cenotaph got up and rooted around and then replaced the night clothes with typical ones he wore and used Ray's memory in order to tie back the long hair.  
He left to find the others.  


* * *

He found them in Kenny's room.  
The body of the boy was on the floor and the head was a little further on.  
Sanguinex had used Tyson's Beyblade to sever the head.  
"Now, the end of the Majestics are near...lookout Robert...here we come!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Like I said...graphic!  
Ray: Damn it...he killed my lover...  
Tyson: Please review, they improve us Authors a lot and we love reading them...please don't deprive Beywriter...he needs chearing up too...thanks alot to Lirin Sama for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Unexpected Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**WARNING, GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Dark Breakers**

**Unexpected Company**

It was a spooky Halloween evening, there was a large thunderstorm outside and the Majestics had all gathered for a "festivity" as Robert had put it on the phone.  
But for a recent member of the Majestics being at an old castle for Halloween was exciting her.  
She was Johnny's girlfriend and had been asked to join the team by Johnny and the others had agreed.  
Her name was Jess for short, she had dirty blonde hair tied up in pig tails falling to her just below her shoulders and soft blue eyes.

* * *

She had on a black three quarter sleeve shirt with a blue faerie with glitter surrounding it. Her pants were also black and had stitching that matched the blue on the shirt and combat boots under that. And for kicks cause it was Halloween she had put on her snow leopard cat ears and matching tail.  
Johnny had to sometimes fight Enrique away from hitting on her.

* * *

It wasn't a party as such, just good friends having a drink but the lightening and castle theme added to it all.  
Oliver and Enrique were chatting about something random and the other three were talking about an up coming Tournament in December.  
This was to be Jess's first major league Tournament and her debut to the whole world.  
But she had been in some others but obviously not as big as the World Championships.  
Yet she was still nervous and appearing on that big stage.

* * *

They were now getting into the swing of things and dinner had been served by Gustav when a bone chilling cry and a lot of noises came from the kitchen which stopped them all eating.  
It lasted a few moments before an eerie calm came over.  
All of them sounded freaked out.  
"I'll go see" Enrique got out and entered the kitchen.

* * *

On the floor he saw the entire kitchen staff had been killed.  
Enrique opened the door to Robert's kitchen and saw a bloody mess, literately. He wanted to puke seeing all the blood that littered the floor, counters, walls, and ceiling, it was just everywhere. But that wasn't the worse of it.

* * *

He looked down and at his feet was one a the females head staring blankly up at him. Her body, he assumed was the on tossed over the counter still dripping blood from the hole where her head used to be attached.

* * *

Every fiber of his being was telling him to run screaming, but his curiosity took control of his body and he looked around. All the servants were dead, most were missing body parts that were tossed feet away from their original placed attached to the person. And many were still oozing blood, they clearly were not dead for long.

* * *

He was doing fine holding his stomach down, until he looked up. Hanging from where the chickens usually waited was the head chef. He was hung from a thick rope with his eyes staring at whoever walking in. Enrique gulped as he started at the body. His shirt was covered with blood and ripped opened so everyone could see his inners hanging out.  
"All the Kitchen staff are dead!" Robert's eyes widened and he went to investigate.

* * *

The Kitchen was soaked in blood.  
The deformed bodies of the staff lay on the ground and the room was a mess and was also ice cold despite a heater and the stoves on.  
"Its FREEZING!" Enrique shivered.  
"Are you sure this place isn't haunted Robert?"  
"No, no ghosts here."  
They went back into the dining hall and then Gustav entered.  
"Sir...we have unexpected company"  
"Who?" Robert asked.  
"The Bladebreakers sir."  
Robert smiled at the name.  
"Let them in" He stepped aside to let the "teens" through.  
"Hello Robert" Tyson said.  
"Yo!" was what Max said and the others just walked in.  
"Where's Kenny?" Robert said.  
"Sick" was what Ray replied.  
"Hope you don't mind us dropping in" the blond chirped.  
"No worries, friends are welcome."  
"Who's the girl?" Kai asked.  
"I'm Jess, Johnny's hot tempered girlfriend."  
"_Not for long_" Zomb thought.  
"_LET MY BODY GO YOU CREEP!_" Kai yelled.  
All the bladers were trying to break free except Ray who wanted to die.  
The images of Tom being killed by his hands haunted him.  
It was going to be along night.

Author notes

Beywriter: So the scene is set...  
Max: Jess the Character is actually our good friend Lirin Sama.  
Ray: Scary...Thanks to: Lirin Sama for her kind reviews and we hope they continue!  
Tyson: Wow, for a story that gets updated every 24 hours its sure dry...Please click on "submit a review" and leave one for us...they would all be well apreciated, thanks alot!

Story: Beywriter  
Editor/Kitchen scene writer: Lirin Sama


	4. The minds at ease

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**Minds At Ease**

The Bladebreakers had been there for about half an hour and the hospital had sent some ambulances to remove the bodies from the kitchen.  
They were now sitting in the lounge and the Majestics barely noticed how different they were acting.  
For one thing, they never knew that Kai started to talk so much and was interactive.  
But the Majestics had no idea that what was going to happen.

* * *

"_I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THERE DEATHS...LET ME GO!_"  
"_Tyson, calm yourself, you'll only tire yourself out and kill yourself quicker_!"  
"_Kill myself quicker_?"  
"_Us being in here Is draining your energy too...in about 15 hours, you will be dead...now KEEP QUIET AND DIE_!"  
"_Shut up you dead git_!"  
Sanguinex had to be careful not to growl out loud and arouse suspicion even more than already.  
"Guys, are you okay? You all seem different-ish" Enrique asked.  
"No, we're fine" Ray answered.  
"Tyson looks like he's about to snap at any minute" pointing out the obvious attempt to hide anger.  
"_Looks like your whole cover is going to be blown thanks to the vampire's inability to calm himself_" if Kai had lips, he'd be smirking.  
"Tyson, calm down...okay?" he looked at Ray and nodded trying again.  
"Sorry guys, I've just been a little occupied recently."  
"Tyson lost a couple of battles" Kai explained.  
The Majestics nodded, they too hated loosing.

* * *

Robert had provided them too with drink and food.  
To Sanguinex's utter horror he realized that Tyson was the world's fastest eater but Sanguinex had not eaten a scrap of food in just over six years...thanks to Robert anyway.  
So instantly he had to act like Tyson and shovel everything down.  
The others realized this and laughed at their leader in their heads.

* * *

Now the time was steadily approaching the witching hour, the time their attack starts.  
"Half eleven, the witching hour soon" the Frenchman pointed out.  
The storm had long since stopped and the clouds still hung in the air but now they had parted slightly allowing a full moon into the room.  
"Spooky moon eh?" Max said trying to cover up more.  
"Tala's night" Kai added.  
"You never all said why you came here unannounced out of the blue?"  
"We just thought why not go visit some friends for Halloween and we picked you guys...thats all" Max explained.  
"The White Tigers are busy so we couldn't go there."  
"We couldn't go back to America, they're busy too...training" Max added to what Ray had said.  
"The Demolition Boys are just going to get drunk...Tala's a bit of an alcoholic" Kai said laughing.  
Now that was completely out of character for Kai which creeped out the Majestics.  
Even Jess was freaked out and she had never met the Russian before only heard about him on the news or from her new team.

* * *

The half an hour passed slowly.  
But in the Dark Bladers opinion it was for the best that the Majestics enjoyed it as by the morning sun broke, they would all be dead including the new blond girl, just like they had killed Tom.  
"_Please don't kill Jess...like you killed my boyfriend._"  
"_Okay...I'll let one of the others do it for me...or you._"  
Ray gasped to that remark.  
They were truly without remorse, they already had killed the one he loved most in this world.

Author notes

Beywriter: Not a major cliffhanger but look out for the next one  
Tyson: Thanks to our only reviewer Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Ray: PLEASE leave a review...its not so hard, its a crime not to

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	5. Souls of Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Swearing in the Chapter

**Dark Breakers**

**Souls of Hell**

BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...BONG...**BONG  


* * *

**

"Midnight guys" Oliver said.  
The Bladebreakers looked at each other and smirked.  
"What?" Enrique asked.  
"Nothing" Kai answered.  
"Nothing at at all."  
"Okay...but you had a smirk there or something, anything planned?"  
"No, I jumped and they felt the couch move" Max lied.  
"Max...that's a fib" Robert said.  
"No...its the truth."  
"Why don't you believe us...its the truth."  
"I don't believe Max would be scared by an Eighteenth Century Grand Father clock."  
Ray stood up.  
"You're right...he's braver."  
Tyson stood up and looked at Robert.  
"I'm going to level with you all here...I'm not Tyson, I'm Sanguinex of the Dark Bladers...we killed your precious staff" he smirked evilly.  
"What?" Enrique asked shocked.  
"It's true...we are the Dark Bladers come back to seek our revenge on you all for this curse."  
"We did nothing of the sort" Oliver yelled.  
"You defeated us causing us to be cursed and we became monsters trapped in limbo forever, unable to rest so we decided to hijack the Bladebreakers and use their bodies to kill you as you see, in the last few years we became more spirits than having a solid body." Lupinex explained  
"We thought that the Bladebreakers would be the perfect people to hijack as you have history between each other" Kai said.  
"We also killed Kenny and the new Bladebreaker...they're both dead and now we're going to do the same to you so we can rid ourselves of this curse forever." Sanguinex said, the tone of voice changing and sounding more evil.  
"What the hell?"  
"Shut up _girl_...I'll kill you."  
"Don't you come near my girlfriend, Ray" Johnny glared at the Chinese teen that looked like he was ready to pounce on Jess, he moved to stand in front of Jess who was innocent.  
"NO...I'm Cenotaph."  
"I'm Lupinex" Max said.  
"Sanguinex" Tyson glared at them.  
"I'm Zomb."  
"No change there then."  
"_Johnny was always the bastard_" Kai thought.  


* * *

They slowly began to step forward towards the Majestics.  
"Get back Jess, get safe."  
"I don't think so" her attitude was as cocky as Johnny's.  
"I'm one of you guys now too. And if they want to fight the Majestics, that includes me. So like it or not I'm fight right next to ya'll."  
"Jess, I respect your dedication but I don't want you hurt."  


* * *

"Don't worry Jess**ica**, when we kill Johnny here...we'll kill you too" Tyson said and emphasized her name.  
Johnny narrowed his eyes and Jess growled at them.  
"It's JESS."  
"Whatever...I'd stop moaning...I can do that for you...guys...let's have our way with her before we kill her" Sanguinex said licking his lips.  
"Johnny...CALM DOWN!" Oliver said sensing Johnny was about to leap and kill Tyson's body.  
"That's still the Bladebreakers in there...if we kill their bodies...we kill them too."  
"In fifteen hours they will be dead...or dying...by that time you all will be dead and we'll be free to live in their bodies for another fifty years or to rest happily ever after" Zomb explained.  
"You might as well all put a bullet through your heads right now to save us all the hassle of trying to kill moving targets...its tiresome for us and puts stress on there bodies."  
"What?" Robert asked.  
"Right now...the Bladebreakers...are dying."

Author notes

Beywriter: wow, what an endinding!  
Max: It seems to us like no one really cares about this story...please PROVE US WRONG  
Ray: Yeah...thanks to our only Lirin Sama for reviewing...please leave a review  
Tyson: Each review means a lot and they help Authors a lot, Beywriter has had a lot of help from reviews over the year and a half, it seems now we should make it clear...we will accept flames but don't go over the top...just a couple of lines will do

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	6. The first blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Here's your update and please don't forget to review

**WARNING, MORE GRAPHIC VIOLENCE **

**Dark Breakers**

**The First Blood**

Previously:

"_Please don't kill Jess...like you killed my boyfriend._"  
"_Okay...I'll let one of the others do it for me...or you._"  
Ray gasped to that remark.  
They were truly without remorse, they already had killed the one he loved most in this world.  


* * *

"Don't you come near my girlfriend Ray" Johnny glared at the Chinese teen that looked like he was ready to pounce on Jessica, he moved to stand in front of Jess who was innocent.  
"NO...I'm Cenotaph."  
"I'm Lupinex" Max said.  
"Sanguinex" Tyson glared at them  
"I'm Zomb."  
"No change there then"  


* * *

"You might as well all put a bullet through your heads right now to save us all the hassle of trying to kill moving targets...its tiresome for us and puts stress on there bodies"  
"What?" Robert asked.  
"Right now...the Bladebreakers...are dying."  


* * *

Now it continues:

"Dying?" Enrique asked curiously  
"What do you mean? You're just taking over their bodies...just borrowing them...I don't get it..." the German man was confused.  
"It's quite simple for the intelligent person" Cenotaph said.  
Robert growled angrily to what Cenotaph had said to him, he really had felt insulted.  
"Well then...care to explain?" Robert said trying to keep his cool.  
"When we took over their bodies their natural fighting instinct took over to regain control of their bodies, they are still trying to fight even though they are not aware, it's like your immune system in a way but no, soon that energy will be gone and their life force will be gone making them dead."  


* * *

Now it was like a stand off.  
It was silent and then after a few seconds it started.  
"GET THEM!" Tyson yelled and a fight then developed in the lounge.  
Sanguinex lunged at Robert and swung punches.  
Cenotaph went for Oliver and pinned Oliver to the floor trying to strangle him but Oliver got him off and tried to attack himself.  
Zomb went for Johnny and pushed him back but Johnny managed to roll to avoid getting crushed by Kai's body and leaping to his feet.  
Lupinex took on the Italian and winded him making him fall to the floor.  


* * *

Each was locked in a fight apart from Jess who randomly picked on Cenotaph who was currently pinning Oliver against a wall and taking hits.  
She grabbed the Neko and threw him off, she was surprised at how light the boy actually was.  
"Thanks" Oliver said  
"You okay?"  
"LOOK OUT!" Oliver pushed Jess aside and just managed to escape Cenotaph's rage.  
He went face first into the wall.  
"AAH!"  
Oliver then lunged at Ray's back hitting the muscle.  
"OOF!"  
Cenotaph spun around and then whacked Oliver across the floor knocking him out cold.  
"Now _girl_...your time is now."  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Johnny pushed back Kai and ran at Ray and threw him to the floor and was dazed slightly and then got up before Zomb pinned him and started to attack and could not fight Kai off him.  
He was to strong.  
Cenotaph slowly approached and lashed out at her but she regained her balance again and retaliated kicking high in the gut, something she'd never tried before but it worked.  
"OW" Cenotaph collapsed breathing hard.  
Ray was feeling the pain too.  
"_AH...that hurt way to much._"  
"_DEAL WITH IT._"  
Cenotaph lunged again but a crashing sound made then turn their heads.  


* * *

Enrique fell through a glass table and Max went on top crushing his body.  
The Italian wasn't a good hand to hand fighter, only in the Beyblade arena was he a good combatant.  
"HELP!" Lupinex delivered another punch.  
The glass had cut the back of his head and there was glass in the back of his neck.  
Lupinex picked up a large piece of glass, it cut his hand but didn't care.  
"Say goodbye."  
"AAAAAAGHHHHH!" they looked and saw Lupinex slit Enrique's throat.  
Enrique stared into the blue eyes of the blond until his vision blurred.  
"THE ITALIAN IS DEAD!" Lupinex said.  
The others stared in horror.  
They had to escape or they could die too.

Author notes

Beywriter: Another one bites the dust  
Ray: Maxie you killed him  
Max: I did not! Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Tyson: Please leave a review, they don't take long and its a crime not to...Beywriter always reviews what he's red

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	7. Escape from the Dark Bladers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**Escape from the Dark Bladers **

Lupinex stood up and smirked down at his accomplishment.  
Oliver had regained consciousness but was still slightly out of it and stood up and then attacked Lupinex and threw him down on the dead teen's body.  


* * *

Working together as a team Johnny and Jess managed to keep Cenotaph and Zomb at bay.  
"Help Robert, I'm okay here" Jess nodded and saw that the others were also engaged in a fight.  
She left Johnny's side and managed to help Robert to get Tyson away and help dealing with Max managing to keep them on the floor by holding Max down completely stopping his movements.  
Johnny managed to temporary stop Cenotaph and Zomb's attacks by flooring them and moving a sofa to pin them.  


* * *

"MOVE" Robert said.  
Jess got up and the others followed releasing the Dark Bladers who easily got to their feet and ran at them.  
They managed to get to a door and Oliver slammed it before Lupinex reached it.  
"RUN!" Johnny said after blocking the door.  
They ran down the corridor to find a place to fall back to.  
"What can we do? They got Enrique" Jess asked.  
"We're going to fight em' until we can't" Johnny replied.  
"I think we'll need our armor" Robert suggested.  
"Okay, so its to the Armory we go" The French man said starting to walk the way.  


* * *

They were half way to the Armory and the power went out.  
Moonlight illuminated the corridor giving it all an eerie feeling to the castle, shadows played and danced in the corner of their vision.  
"They cut the power...anyone got a match?" Johnny asked.  
"No...but I know where there are some flash lights in store cupboards in the halls...there should be one here somewhere."  
They started feeling walls and soon Oliver found a door and opened it.  
To his luck it was a store cupboard and felt around inside and found something that felt like a torch and turned it on.  
"Here we go!"  
"Oliver leads the way."  
"Remember...they cut the power as they prefer the dark...we're all in severe danger, all right stay cool...yell if you see anything" Johnny was right, the Dark Bladers loved the dark, they were playing in the Dark Bladers preferred fighting arena.  


* * *

With the torch they found there way and suited up in their armor.  
Jess's armor was pure white that glistened lightly in the dim moon glow. The top was a sleeveless corset with long arm gloves to add the missing protection. And her skirt only went to mid thigh with boots that rose up to above her knees. But her favorite part of the outfit is the white satin choker with a silver swan dangling from it.  


* * *

"Okay...now we have some protection from their attacks but don't get over confident, they can still cause us harm" Robert warned them.  
The others nodded and left the room.  
"Alright...what's our plan of attack?" Jess asked.  
"Let them come to us but for now we go to the library and work out some sort of spell to free the Bladebreakers before they die."  
"Great, they can attack and kill us but we can't lay a finger on them!" Jess sighed at Oliver's words.  
"Can't we incapacitate them or something? Can't we just tie them up with rope or something?"  
"Jess has a good idea...it could buy us some time."  
"You're only agreeing as she's your girlfriend."  
"No, I believe she's right...if I disagreed with her...I'd say that I would disagree with her."  
"He's right" she backed him up and pulled him into as much a hug as the armor would allow.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well now the remaining Majestics are going to try and save the Bladebreakers and kill the DarkBladers.  
Ray: Please review, I want to really thank: suzanne, Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow for there kind reviews, we love reading them and it cheers us up.  
Tyson: Don't forget to leave yours!

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	8. From Hell's heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**From Hell's Heart**

"So there has to be a spell or something in here that can set the Bladebreakers free from the Dark Bladers?" they all now had a torch and were looking over rows and rows of books.  
"Yes Oliver, just keep looking, my library has over 1000 books and has been organized into categories...one of my ancestors was a great enchanter and his books might still be here,"  


* * *

They had been searching now for what seemed like hours but it was only about fifteen minutes and together they had searched a small quarter of Robert's collection.  
To be sure they found it he had them search through all 1460 books.  
They knew the Dark Bladers were looking for them and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered but for now they had the time and they had to use it.  
"This is boring" Johnny said looking down rows and rows of books looking for the right one.  
"Okay...let's go in and kill them...remember you'll be killing the Bladebreakers as well" Robert said.  
"Don't be an ass Johnny...you heard that they've already killed two of the team. Any more of them go and the team is gone for good" Jess said.  
"We have to stick to it...no matter how long it takes" she added after that a few seconds later.  
It felt like it was going on forever.  


* * *

Ten minutes later their time ran out.  
The door handle moved.  
"OPEN THE DOOR" they heard Tyson's voice booming.  
"Quiet" Robert whispered.  
"OPEN THE DOOR!"  
There were sounds like the door was being broken down.  
But since the door was made out of Oak it was tough and they weren't making a dent.  
"I have an idea, hold Ray" this made them worried.  


* * *

A few moments later the room felt different,  
it was getting colder, very slightly colder.  
Johnny coughed slightly and then it got worse, he sounded like he was wheezing for a few moments.  
Jess went over to him and tried to help.  
"Get away from him!" Robert yelled a whisper.  
The coughing stopped and then suddenly his whole body began to shake violently.  
This was bringing tears to Jess's eyes.  
Oliver pulled her back to get away from her boyfriend that looked like he was having a seizure or a fit.  


* * *

It stopped after a few moments and Johnny lay there still, he was breathing heavily.  
"Johnny?" she asked crying.  
He just lay there on his front breathing.  


* * *

"Johnny?"  
Johnny then slowly stood up shaking.  
"Who are you?"  
"Cenotaph...your Johnny is safe...for now."  
Lupinex started towards the door.  
"STOP!"  
"Don't think so."  
"We have to stop him" Oliver said.  
"AAAHHH" they heard Ray on the other side of the door.  
"RESTRAIN HIM" they heard Sanguinex say.  
"GET OFF ME!"  
"That sounds like Ray out there."  
"You're right Oliver."  
Robert lunged at Johnny and pinned him to the floor before the lock could be undone.  
"Don't hurt him" Jess squealed.  
"Yes Robert...don't hurt me" he said in a teasing tone.  
"LEMME GO!" they heard Ray yell on the other side of the door.  
Suddenly, they all vanished.  
"They've gone...open up!" Ray got to his feet and banged on the door.  
"Ray...is that you?"  
"Yes...for god's sake YES" tears were streaming down his face.  
"Okay...tie Johnny up...let Ray in."

Author notes

Beywriter: Well there's a change for you...Ray's free and Johnny's possessed.  
Ray: Please send a review...they help us a lot!  
Tyson: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow, Sophie and suzanne for taking there time to write there nice reviews!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Logic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**Logic**

Robert lunged at Johnny and pinned him to the floor before the lock could be undone.  
"Don't hurt him" Jess squealed.  
"Yes Robert...don't hurt me" he said in a teasing tone.  
"LEMME GO!" they heard Ray yell on the other side of the door.  
Suddenly, they all vanished.  
"They've gone...open up!" Ray got to his feet and banged on the door.  
"Ray...is that you?"  
"Yes...for god's sake YES" tears were streaming down his face.  
"Okay...tie Johnny up...let Ray in."  
"We don't have anything to tie him with."  
"Curtain rope" Robert replied.  
Oliver grabbed the ropes and they tied Johnny up then let Ray in.  
"Thank you" he gasped.  
Oliver closed and locked it.  
"You okay Ray?" Robert asked.  
"I think so..." Ray began to brake down and sob.  
"Cenotaph killed Tom...my boyfriend...using my hands" he looked down at them and wished he could cut off the offending body parts.  
"Don't cut them yet...do you know anything else?"  
"No, they want to kill you using our bodies, they already got Enrique, we have to work out a way to free the others from the Dark Bladers."  
"It was horrible."  
"Well my boyfriend just got possessed by one of them."  
"In my thoughts Jess...you're lucky...so what's the plan?"  
"Find a spell that can set..."  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP......  
"Battery fire alarm" Robert said.  
"It could be a trap."  
"Remember, Zomb has Dranzer so it's possible that Zomb is using Kai to control the bird and burn this place" Ray said.  
"We should find that spell...what book?" he added  
"I can't remember but it has a spell for possession inside" Robert said.  
"Why don't we interrogate our hostage here?" Oliver asked.  
"Alright, you get Cenotaph to talk."  
The alarm stopped.  
A book case collapsed and a book lied next to Robert, he looked down, with luck it was the right one, like some higher force had found the book.  
He picked it up and left with the others.  
"I found a book that might just do it."  
They sat down and began to look through it.  


* * *

"I can really smell smoke" Ray said.  
"Good isn't it? You'd all better escape."  
"Zomb...GIVE BACK KAI!" Ray yelled.  
"No thanks, I like it in this body...now if you'll excuse me...I'm going to leave."  
"HALT!" Ray yelled and threw himself at Zomb.  
"AH...get off me."  
"ROPE!" Ray yells and Oliver grabs one from a curtain to restrain the Russian's body.  
"Good, now we have two of them."  
"I found it!" Robert yelled.  
"A spell to free them?" Jess asked.  
"Hopefully...it's a prayer."  
Robert began to speak, Johnny and Kai began to scream in pain.  
The smell of smoke was now overpowering them all and smoke filled the air.  
"We don't have much time."  


* * *

The clock struck 3am and luckily parts were sealed off and the fire was slowly spreading through the old wooden building only spreading by the furnishings of the castle.  
But now the fire was only to the north corner but there was nothing to stop its slow progress.  
They had at least four hours and the whole building would be in flames.  


* * *

Robert kept on saying the words until Johnny and Kai stopped screaming.  
Ray approached Kai.  
"Kai?"  
"KAI!" and he slapped Kai around the face.  
"OW RAY."  
"Johnny?"  
"Yeah its me" Jess untied the man he loved and Kai was released by Ray.  
"Let's go" Robert said. Ray looked outside and saw another part of the castle but it was a blaze.  
"FIRE!"  
The others looked and saw the blaze across the courtyard.  
"NO!"  
Dranzer flew past the room and there was an explosion of heat and threw them back.  
They got out and down the corridor, there were numerous small fires.  
"Let's find Tyson and Max, free them and get out."

Author notes

Beywriter: That's good now, there outnumbered and its possible now to probably save Max and Tyson.  
Ray: I want to thank Lirin Sama and Sophie for there reviews.  
Tyson: Please don't stop reviewing, its a crime not to review.

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	10. Angels versus Demons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**Angels versus Demons **

Robert's castle was beginning to collapse in areas.  
"We have to get out of here" Robert yelled.  
"What about Tyson and Max?"  


* * *

"Guess they'll have to get themselves out" Ray sighed.  
"Follow me" Robert said.  


* * *

They turned a corner that was a blaze.  
"This was the only way out" Robert said.  
"Emergency exit?" Ray asked.  
"All blocked" Oliver said and coughed heavily.  
"Let's go."  
There was a rumbling noise.  
"What's that?" the Russian yelled.  
"I fear it's the castle falling down, the castle has had one major fire in its Five Hundred Year history."  
"We're lucky this place is made of stone, it'll burn slower" Johnny said.  
The air was beginning to get very thin.  
"Get down...we might be able to find another way out" they all agreed to Jess's advice and they crawled down the corridor leaving the way to the stairs.  
As the air got thinner, they were beginning to loose consciousness.  
The floor below them suddenly collapsed two floors.  


* * *

"GET UP" Johnny yelled they had fallen into a burning inferno.  
He lifted up his dizzy girlfriend and ran with the others following suite.  
"We're close to the exit."  
"You're NOT leaving" Tyson ran out of a side room and blocked their path.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY...this place is coming down" Ray yelled.  
"Well you're gonna have to battle us first" Max came out of a door the opposite side smirking and holding Draciel.  
"COME ON...we out number you FIVE TO TWO!" Kai yelled next.  
"So we'll pick...Johnny...and his bitch" Tyson smirked and Johnny lost it at that point but Jess still in her arms around him and managed to calm him.  
"Put me down...if they want a battle...we'll give them a battle."

Author notes

Beywriter: Wow, a cliffhanger or WHAT?  
Ray: Yeah, thanks a lot to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Sophie for reviewing.  
Tyson: Please leave a review, it's a crime not to and each one cheers up the day, Beywriter loves getting, reading and replying to reviews  
Max: Tune in tomorrow for the exciting conclusion of Dark Breakers

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. Ballad of Fallen Angels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it  
**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Dark Breakers**

**Ballad of Fallen Angels **

"We're close to the exit"  
"You're NOT leaving" Tyson ran out of a side room and blocked there path.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY...this place is coming down" Ray yelled.  
"Well you're gonna have to battle us first" Max came out of a door the opposite side smirking and holding Draciel.  
"COME ON...we out number you FIVE TO TWO!" Kai yelled next.  
"So we'll pick...Johnny...and his bitch" Tyson smirked and Johnny lost it at that point but Jess still in her arms around him and managed to calm him.  
"Put me down...if they want a battle...we'll give them a battle."

* * *

The sun was now beginning to rise as the time advanced.  
Fire engines had arrived and were now trying to put out the fire.  
But they didn't know about the battle that was about to start on the inside.  
"We can't battle...we have to ignore them and get out...the exit isn't far!" Robert whispered.  
"YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST" Max yelled and a fire somewhere flared and there was an explosion and the sound of shattering glass.  
"This place is coming down and you want a battle? I thought not even the Dark Bladers would be that crazy."  
"We cannot be killed but the minds in these bodies are both nearly dead."  
"The book!" Ray whispered.  
It was tucked under Robert's arm.  
"Okay" Robert opened it and began to speak the holy words.  
Sanguinex launched Dragoon and aimed at the book, luckily Robert dodged and Oliver launched to defend Robert.  
They were not going to get out of this one alive.

* * *

Robert was now halfway down the page trying to read and Oliver was wading off Dragoon.  
"COME ON!"  
"Look, they're falling" Dragoon stopped spinning.  
A flare of a fire blew Max and Tyson away into another room and it was blocked by a wall of fire.  
"NO!" Ray yelled.  
"Ray..they're gone!" Kai said.  
Oliver collected his blade and they got out of the burning building and ran down the steps, the fire chief pulled them to safety.

* * *

In the room Tyson woke up coughing.  
"Maxie!" he looked over to his friend and saw that he was in an awkward position.

* * *

There was barely a pulse.  
"MAXIE!" the blond stirred.  
"Tyson...I can't move."  
"I'm getting you out."  
"No..." he coughed.  
"No you're not...send me out with a bang" and then Max died.  
Tyson stood up and he realized he was badly injured.  
There was another flare and this was the final blow that sealed the Dragon master's fate.  
He got up again and managed to push through the fire wall and down the steps.

* * *

His balance was barely noticeable as he walked down the stairs and stopped.  
Tyson looked up and smiled as the sun hit his face.  
The others stared and Ray tried to go to his friend but Kai held him back.  
"He's dead already."  
Then Tyson fell dead on the steps and time slowed down as a flare blew out sending Dragoon out and it rolled down the steps towards the ground.

Author notes

Beywriter: There we go and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!  
Ray: Thanks to all our reviewers for all there nice reviews...but you still can review.  
Max: I want to thank Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow, Sophie and all the others for all there reviewing.  
Tyson: Thanks for reading!  
Ray: The ending was loosely based on another Anime called "Cowboy Bebop" the name of the chapter is actually a very beautiful song of the same name, look for it, it's by "The Seatbelts".

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
